


雨呀别落下（Don't Let The Rain Come Down）

by ljlcer



Category: Colbert Report FPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst and Humor, Christianity, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Prayer, Rain, Redemption, Religion, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 如果“Stephen”一有基基的念头或感受就会引发暴雨会怎样？（非现实世界，没有妻子）習慣正體字的小夥伴請走→http://eriol157.lofter.com/post/1e40d694_cef6b21





	雨呀别落下（Don't Let The Rain Come Down）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/gifts).
  * A translation of [Don't Let The Rain Come Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310418) by [Farfalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla). 



> 源自对2008年反同广告的“有感而发”。
> 
> 声明：一切权利归原本的权利人。非盈利合理使用。涉及的真实人物地点事件都是放在架空背景写的，不带有任何诽谤性或事实性。
> 
> 雨呀别落下——我的屋顶漏了洞，兴许要被淹死啦！  
> ——歌词
> 
> 文末有更多注释。
> 
> ————————————————————  
> 译者：  
> 首先，❤❤❤❤❤ to the fabulous Farfalla.  
> 题目来自某段语言风格活泼质朴口语化有点像儿歌的歌词。为此，使用了现在这个标题译法。不然本可能翻译成《发乎晴，止乎雨》之类的怪怪标题w  
> 所有方形引号「」里的内容是角色的心理活动。  
> 我一般不在中文里使用斜体字，但原文文本形式比较丰富，就保留了原作者的选择√  
> 另外，原作者比较倾向于把这篇作为（真人）扣熊（Stephen Colbert）在平行世界里的其他人格的故事，不过我觉得直接理解成在这个世界里只有作为真人的角色扣熊（“Stephen Colbert”）就非常ok。  
> 作者太太笔下的扣熊打动了我，让我想起了曾经被角色扣熊的纯真善良反复戳到捂着心口只想疯狂地宠着他的日子。文中的扣熊真是100%的"well-intentioned, poorly informed"，他最后能开窍实在太幸福啦~  
> 至于囧叔嘛，他是神奇地同时适合两个扣熊，不管是作为密友、死敌还是挚爱。

上帝的旨意第一次降临于他时，他正寻思着当夜的连线[1]，以及在直播前和他的犹太人朋友Jon Stewart相互打趣是多么有意思。

 **雷声【炸响】** 在窗外，随后紧跟着一阵隆隆。

若是换成另一个夜晚，这都只不过是“天气”罢了，但Stephen刚刚看了一条以前的反同性恋电视广告，主要是因为他电脑里有些还没标注得足够清楚的视频，而他想要重命名得更明确。（显然“反同广453.mov”就不够明确因此并无甚卵用。）这里就有那个2008年的，那个广告里提到了“风暴将至”——或许是“风暴聚集”——好比横扫整个美国的降雨。

在他对Jon Stewart产生好感时如此恰好地打雷惊到了他，仿佛他的船突然被驱离航道，仿佛他的茶水里牛奶凝块。到底怎么回事呢？

他对Stewart的感情里有基情的成分吗？刚刚那个雷是由此引发的吗？如此迅速地由此及彼，只有上帝 **本人** 能够办到。

多荒唐的想法啊。他和Jon Stewart都是聪明、正派、爷们的男人。单单是享受每一次他们碰巧发生的互动并不代表这些情感存在任何罪欲的瑕疵。

可困扰不休的疑虑依然渗入了他的思绪，如同自管道渗漏而出的水。不明显，但存在无疑。

他决心验证此事。一咬牙，他决定 _故意_ 对Jon Stewart产生些基情的想法。由于从没考虑过这码事，因此他所能想出来的也就只有“呃……他是不是帅得快赶上我了？”

 **【咔嚓一个炸雷】** 轰隆隆响，外面的天气应道。

Jon对其他新闻台的愚蠢做出的某个鬼脸的样子在他的脑海闪现，于是忽然间一场大雨拍上了Stephen办公室的窗户。

 _艹_ 。

“主啊，您的意思我听懂了！”Stephen大声说。确认了自己的裤腰还算 **得体** 后，他冲出了办公室，把接下来的四十五分钟用在他的私人射击场里，朝着一切粉红色三角形[2]的东西开火，无论它们是不是靶子。

 

> [1]toss：曾经Jon的某些期TDS要结束时过渡性地和其后Stephen的TCR对接的环节。 [2]粉色三角形是同性恋的标志。

//

第二次发生这种事时，Stephen乘着他价格不菲的小车，接着他注意到旁边那辆车的司机长得有点像他不穿上衣的健壮摄影师。他心不在焉地寻思着，车里那个男人裁剪合身的商务衬衫下会不会也有那样起伏的肌肉。这时，他的注意力被挡风玻璃上的异动吸引了。

他的司机已经打开了雨刷。水滴四处飞溅。 _开始下雨了。_

「怎么这也算基呀？」Stephen恼怒地问上帝。「我只不过是在赞赏那具躯体的健美。而且，毕竟作为一个一般好胜的男性，我关注其他男人的身材才能看出自己水平如何，这根本就很正常。」

上帝的回应是，雨下得更猛了点儿，这可能是Stephen突然不由自主地比较起他自己和Jon Stewart的身体所直接导致的。“行，行，我打住。”Stephen盯着窗外在雨中迅速染上银色的世界，背诵起《诗篇》来将自己拉回正轨。

//

Stephen正和Jon Stewart在演播室走廊里进行着一场吵吵嚷嚷的政治争论，这时Samantha Bee从他们身边经过，她整个人都湿透了。两人都停下来看着她在地板上留下一片片水迹。“我猜外面没在下雨，”Stewart打趣道。

“干巴巴得就像你讲的话。”Sam一边回嘴一边攥干头发。

Stephen眨了眨眼。他刚刚一直在暗想和Jon争执是多么愉快，因为哪怕他对你骂骂咧咧他也还是你的朋友。没有别人会是那样——他们都厌恶他。Jon可能会冲他吼上二十分钟，然后却依然拍拍他的后背问他要不要去喝杯咖啡。Stephen不敢去喝这个咖啡。他感觉Jon好似上帝那众所周知的磨坊一样慢慢碾着，而且会诚挚地、永远地等着他——等着他干嘛？

“楼后面那条巷子都发洪水了，”一位实习生路过主播们时漠不关己地议论着，他正要赶去什么地方完成更多苦差事。

“我得去祈祷了，”Stephen喃喃着开溜。

“在男厕所里？”Jon在他身后喊道。

“上帝无处不在！”走廊另一头的Stephen从牙缝间低吼回去。

//

按照计划，双书巡回签售之旅本应在下午2时从纽约启程。由于阴云密布，飞行员已经将它推迟了45分钟。

“Colbert先生这是在干什么呢？”Jon Stewart的一个助理问，她和她老板同出一族，是个相对见识尚窄的年轻姑娘。她之前从未见过念珠[3]，因而她在走道对面呆呆地望着那个坐在Stewart内侧靠窗位置的男人。

“背诵主祷文，”Stewart解释说，“这样就不会下雨了，我们才能够起飞。”

姑娘似乎颇为钦佩。

与此同时，可怜的Stephen正在拼命试图无视掉今天Jon的样子有多棒，以及他保准会有至少两个小时在这头等舱里被绑在自己身边。「我要是提出和Jon换位子，并利用这个机会教导那位助理什么才是真正的教派，估计台里掌权的几位自由主义者会坚称我骚扰，」他暗自想道。

“要是这样对，呃，对那个什么真的有用，我会彻底被折服，”Jon突然发话了，他扭过头来，注意力完全集中在Stephen身上。

“女士们先生们，本机机长正在向您广播……”小雨点开始密布舷窗。

“你的新助理真火辣，”Stephen很快地嘶嘶道，随后他就垂下眼盯着自己的腿。

 

> [3]指天主教徒祈祷时用的念珠，助理姑娘是犹太背景出身，因此没见过。

//

迈阿密的宾馆舒适优雅，绝对是一天充实的巡回之旅后蜷起身子好好休息一夜的上佳之所。Stephen在兴奋中几乎忘记了他的天气祸殃，他为数百名绝佳的保守人士签售，包括保护主义的精英市民父亲们、佩林式[4]的强健母亲们，还有他们纯真有教养的孩子们，他们一大群人簇拥着他，每一次推搡都仿佛自负之海的浪潮涌来。这就是 **他的** 美利坚，尽管有些人的肤色和他的并不相同。

微笑了一整天的他累坏了，一沾枕头他就立刻睡着了。

据说只有在梦做到一半时醒来的人才能记住梦境。或许是雷声惊醒了Stephen，将他扯出了那人的怀抱——哪人的？

他在昏暗的房间里躺着，听着外面的亚热带暴雨，不敢再次陷入他所急需的安逸睡眠。要是那个梦从他醒来的地方继续进行下去怎么办？万一那人是楼下的古巴前台小哥，在经历了这样的脑内后他早上要如何再去面对人家呢？

移民呐，Stephen愤愤地想。连大半夜都不让他睡个好觉。他们还有完没完？

 

> [4]Palinesque：极度保守，甚至可能反动、倒退的。

//

Stephen还算走运，第二天全员放假。尽管有所抵触，他还是睡着了一会，但他依然极其需要放松。他正在自己房间里吃着客房服务送来的早餐时，房门被敲响了。

Stephen一开门就看到Jon Stewart等在外边。“咱们几个人要去都立动物园，”Jon说。他穿得非常休闲，领口别着太阳镜并且——他胯上是戴了个 _腰包_ 吗？

“‘咱们几个’是说谁啊？”Stephen问。

“几个实习生。我说我也跟着他们一起。听着挺有意思的，对吧？狮子，长颈鹿，还有个飞禽馆……我挺长时间没去过动物园了。”

听起来 _确实_ 有意思。Stephen认为这会是个绝妙的放松方式，正适合在数日忙于满足他爱意满满的民众后松松筋骨。只是有可能会遇到熊这点美中不足——而它们会被安全地关好，围在沟堑和栅栏里，这样它们也没法奈他何——他喜欢这个主意：花个把钟头溜达着饱览珍禽异兽，并享受与Stewart进行的无害争论。

随即他又记起自己是个累赘。如果他留在宾馆并保持思想终日直男心向上帝，那么Jon和实习生们就能在动物园享受到晴朗明媚的一天。如果他和他们一起去了，那他可能会一时意志不坚堕入歧途，结果就是他们都要被淋透。

“动物，Jon？真正的美国人把人类摆在第一位，”Stephen抢白道。

“动物园？这下你开始反对动物园了？”Jon的表情带着疲惫的宠溺。他早已习惯了对Stephen不按套路任性而至的冷嘲热讽照单全收。

Jon Stewart最好的一点，Stephen在Jon离开后一边继续他的早餐一边阴郁地想道，就是你可以彻底地、恶毒地对他刻薄而他只是一笑置之。最终。因为有时候Stephen就是不由自主地刻薄。有时候，他不得不做 **正确的事** 。

Stephen一整天都待在宾馆的房间里，缩进一把扶手椅，竭尽全力用他那串小小的念珠保证艳阳高照。

//

现在，他们来到了中西部，这片被Sarah Palin称作“正宗美国”的土地，Stephen深爱这里的一切。他的手因为不停地签名累得发疼，但这种疲惫和疼痛是件好事。他想知道这只手有没有变得更肌肉结实一点，仔细研究了它一下后，他抬头望向宾馆大厅里蛇形排满的队伍里的下一家人。

一群小朋友围着一对一看就品行十分端正的父母。“嗨，”一个孩子一边说一边扯着他妈妈的包带荡来荡去。

“你好呀，美利坚小姑娘！”Stephen带着他最夸张的 **快乐笑脸** 说。“你为什么热爱美利坚啊？”

“因为它是世界上最棒最大的国家！”小姑娘说。

她的父母笑逐颜开，做起了自我介绍。“见到你我们都超级高兴。感谢你来到我们这小镇子。”

“我恨奥巴马，”小姑娘主动讲道。

Stephen窃笑起来。“多聪明的小家伙，是不是啊？”

这对夫妻害羞地笑了。

“为什么呀，亲爱的？”Stephen问小女孩。

“因为我们，我们会输光光，农场不挣钱，庄稼都不长，还有金济也不好，还有爸爸买不起原料因为庄稼糟透了。”

“我们正遇上一场大旱”，那位父亲解释说，“去年的旱灾过后，我们不得不抵押了自己的房子，把一切都赌在今年的收成上。”

“我们求天告地只希望能有降雨，”那位母亲啜泣道。她的泪水涌了上来。“我爷爷亲手盖起的那座房子……”她开始抹眼睛，但收效甚微——她其实已经泪流满面。“我们也没法搬去我公公婆婆家住，因为他家也没地方住得下我们的七个孩子。我没法忍受我们一家被拆散！我的孩子们就是我的全世界了！”

“妈妈，别哭！耶稣会让一切都好起来的！”另一个孩子说道。

“我不停地祈祷着下雨，这样我就不会无家可归，不会非得搬进钢筋水泥街区了！”那个首先发话哦女孩子说。

Stephen牵起两个已经发言的孩子的手。“我会一直为你们祈祷的，孩子们。”

后来，随着夜幕降临，两间大厅也都关门了，此时Stephen正坐在寂寥无人的泳池旁心不在焉地守着一杯饮料。他听到门在他身后开了又关，随后传来了Jon的声音。“那么，今天过得如何呀？”

“那是相当地好。爱死和正宗美国人见面了。你呢？”Stephen紧张地抿着他的饮料，并且尽量让自己抿的样子看起来像是更爷们儿的“灌”。

“还不错——国家的这一部分更多地是属于你的领域，而不是我的。”Jon的手指在他的威士忌酒杯上轻弹着，“那么，呃，之前你把一位女士弄哭了是怎么回事？”

“该怎么讲呢，Jon——凡是我所经之处，总会留下一溜心碎的美丽女士，”Stephen夸夸其谈道。

“她们也都带着七个孩子还有丈夫吗？”

“哦，她呀？”

“对，出了什么事？”

“本地农民。连续两年的旱灾毁了他的庄稼，他赔得血本无归，眼看连房子都保不住了。”Stephen若有所思地望向他的饮料，凝视着冰块融化在酒液中。“我以为自己永远都不会听到有小孩子说她希望下雨。通常孩子们都只想出去玩。雨才是会毁了他们的乐趣。”

“雨确实没有好处，除非你是，你知道，某种活着的有机体，”Jon指出。“要是没有雨，也就不会有我们存在了。”

“要是没有雨，我的饮料里也不会有冰。”Stephen还在盯着酒里不断被侵蚀的莫测形状，“要是没有雨，一个善良、传统、虔诚的基督教家庭就要失去一切了。”

“我猜，雨也不是那么不好，你说呢。”

Stephen把酒杯放在靠椅旁边的桌上并站了起来……“Jon，”他开口，却又停住了。「上帝啊，我可以不在乎你如何对待我，但我必须得拯救那些孩子们。」

他的声调是如此忧虑而又坚决，以至于Jon立即就警觉了起来。“Stephen？怎么回事？……你之前喝了多少？”

“只有这杯，且还没喝完呢。这不是在讲醉话，Jon，我希望你知道，这是我的真实感受。如果我不曾真心地有过这些情感，那也就不会起作用。”他伸手牵起了Jon空着的那只手，没有端着酒的那只。

Jon马上放下了酒杯。“Stephen？你还好吗？”闷雷骤然凌空滚滚而来。

“我没问题。我感觉棒极了。”Stephen仰望天空，因主的无上尊荣伟迹而叹服得颤抖起来。他把注意力集中在Jon的手在自己手中的感觉上，然后逐步向上握住Jon的臂膀，直到他的上臂。隔着衬衫，他的触感令人满意地坚实。

一滴饱满、圆润的水珠自天而降，落在Stephen的鼻子上。

“你这样子，就好像想让我吻你一样，”Jon不动声色道。

“怎么，难道你不想？”Stephen反驳。

“那个，我——你总是非常明确地表示你对——”

“时代总是在变，Jon。要与时俱进。这是崭新的美利坚——我依然是不容置疑的统治阶层，只要我还是个白人男性就成！”

“这就是你的绝妙表白宣言？‘就算我出柜了也还是个高人一等的混蛋’？假如我没有早就爱上你，肯定要把你推进泳池里。”

“在这样电闪雷鸣，有挨雷劈危险的时候？Jon，你这话在法律上可能已经构成胁迫了。我可还有后招呢。”

“我可搞不明白了。你是想给我一枪呢，还是想给我一吻呢？”

最终，Stephen只是猛然扑向他。

天穹开启，天堂之水倾泻而下[5]。一次洗礼。一场奇迹。雨滴滑入他们的唇相接之处，使这个吻充满了其纯洁的味道。它尝起来全然洁净。 _这个世界_ 尝起来全然洁净。他们彼此相依，于是Stephen懂了，他感受到上帝的净化之爱自周身流下，从他的发梢滴落，使他彻底浸透于其中。雨不是诅咒——它是上帝最基本的恩馈之一。而爱，也是如此。

 

> [5]：《旧约》时代的人类相信，（凡人目光所及的）天空是一个有实体的穹顶，“天水”储存在穹顶上方；当穹顶打开，“天水”从中流出，就成了降雨。

 

//

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实并不知道农业补贴是怎样起作用的，也不知道它们会不会使我的故事难以成立。Heheheheh


End file.
